


Stuck between a rod and a soft place

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Play, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Nora happens upon a trapped Ruby, instead of helping her, Nora decides to have a little fun with the trapped girl.





	Stuck between a rod and a soft place

“Yoohoo…Ruby? Your hungry girlfriend is standing outside this locked door wondering what was so important you had to interrupt her second breakfast?”

When it came to breakfast, Nora treated the meal like it was her holy hour. She would rarely let anything interrupt her until she had eaten her fill and was ready to face the rest of the day save for when either Ren or Ruby needed something, and it just so happened that in the middle of her enjoying her 5 stack of pancakes she received a message on her scroll from Ruby requesting her help specifically. Nora hated to leave her fluffy flapjacks to grow cold on the plate, but she loved Ruby and if she needed help then she would help her, even if she would rather be stuffing her face full of fluffy flapjacks.

Nora was starting to tap her foot impatiently, Ruby had yet to respond to her call and she couldn’t walk into the room since the door was locked. “Ruby…hellooooo…my pancakes are getting cold Ruby.” Nora said.

“Nora? Oh thank the gods you showed up. I ne-AAAHHH!!” Ruby’s surprising cry broke the hammer-wielder’s slightly annoyed spell. She wasn’t sure what caused her girlfriend to not only interrupt her well known loved meal, but to also suddenly cry out in the middle of her own sentence but Nora wasn’t about to wait around and twiddle her thumbs while her girlfriend was in potential danger. Without a second thought, Nora put all her weight into her shoulder and forearm and charged into the locked door, breaking the lock and a few hinges. While Nora was prepared for any sign of her girlfriend either injured or in distress, she was not prepared for the sight that was currently in front of her. In the middle of the room was a table with crisis crossing oak legs on the bottom and a sweaty squirming Ruby in her birthday suite. Ruby snapped her head to the source of the loud crash, only to let out a sheepish chuckle as her girlfriend’s figure registered in her mind. “Oh..that’s right I locked the door didn’t I?” Ruby scratched the back of her neck and looked away from the stunned girl.

One would think that the girl who could eat 10 6-inch high stacks of pancakes, and once mounted an Ursa and rode it like a house broken pony could never be stunned by anything, and yet here she was with her jaw hanging open and her eyes wide open.

“Look I swear there’s a good re-EEAAAAHH!!” Ruby’s second cry snapped the orange-haired girl out of her stupor. Still confused as to why her girlfriend was spontaneous outburst, Nora walked around her girlfriend in search of anything that could be disturbing her. She walked around to her captured girlfriends backside, making sure to close the broken door before beginning her investigation, and as she arrived at her girlfriends naked ass found that there was ribbed object sticking out of Ruby’s pussy. 

“Ruby…is that my vibrator?” Nora asked as she pointed at the toy. Ruby turned around in her coffee table confinement so that she could be facing her. There was a noticeable blush on the scythe-wielder’s face as she gave her girlfriend a meek smile.

“Uh…maybe?” Ruby responded. Nora gave her girlfriend an unamusing glare in response. Ruby opened her mouth to say something else, probably to give her some other half-asses excuse for using her vibrator when she had a few of her own, but before she could get a word out she threw her head back and let out another cry as the toy that had been logged inside her give off a strong burst of vibration. Nora’s unamused glare only persisted as she watched the toy pulse inside her confined girlfriend. “Please help, I been stuck under this table for…a while now and I can’t reach the remote.” Nora looked up to find a small controller with three buttons on it just outside of Ruby’s reach. Nora walked around to her girlfriends front and reached down and grabbed the remote her girlfriend had been reaching for. Ruby let out a happy squeak, but instead of turning the device off she pointed the controller in Ruby’s direction.

“So you are telling me that you interrupted my breakfast, my…SECOND breakfast no less, and for what…cause you managed to get stuck with a vibrator stuck in your pussy?” Nora said, still waving the controller wildly in front of her trapped girlfriend. Ruby made a few futile grasp for her desired controller, but the hammer-wielder kept the device just out of her reach.

“Pleeeease Nora, I’m sorry I interrupted you but I really ne-*MPH*” Ruby shoot her hand to her mouth in the middle of her sentence so that she could bit down on it as she was hit with another pulse from her girlfriends toy. Ruby grabbed one of the legs of the coffee table and curled her toes as she was hit with a sudden orgasm. Ruby squirmed and whimpered throughout her orgasm for a while until she finally managed to settle to her previous level of squirming.

“I’m guessing that wasn’t your first orgasm.” Nora asked. 

“Pleeeeeease Nora, pleaaaaase help.” Ruby begged. While Nora wasn’t exactly the type of person to get vengeance on another, she ad to admit that watching her breakfast-blocking girlfriend squirm was a little satisfying. Originally Nora was going to take the controller and leave the room, only coming back after she had eaten her fat stack of breakfast cakes waiting for her back downstairs, but after watching her girlfriend cum she hatched a better and more devious scheme. 

Ruby breathed a sight of relief as she watched Nora press a button that she knew would turn the vibration intensity down. “Thank you Nora, I promise to make you as many pancakes as you can eat, with chocolate and strawberries also.” Ruby offered. Normally Nora would have been over the moon to have such a tasty treat offered to her, but unfortunately for Ruby this time her lust won over her hunger for breakfast. The hammer-wielder gave the trapped girl an innocent smile right as she pressed another button on the device. Unlike the previous button she pressed this one changed the vibration pattern of the vibrator. Instead of the toy giving off a pulse after a set period of time, it gave a steady and consistent vibration. Ruby gasped as she felt the toy’s pattern change instead of it ceasing all together, the vibration intensity wasn’t as strong as it’s previous setting but it still could be felt by the sensitive girl. “Nora whyyyyyy? I promised you pancakes.” Ruby whined. Nora didn’t respond to the complaining girl, she just grinned as she watched Ruby resume her squirming in her table prison. The pancake loving fiend than hooked her thumbs into the elastic strap of her pink panties with a red bow on them and slid them down her legs. She pulled her legs out of the panties and placed the undergarments on the table entangled girl’s scalp. 

“Nora…wha-” Before Ruby could finish questioning her situation, Nora placed her index finger on the girl’s lips. Nora then got onto her back and placed her legs on top of the table that was holding her girlfriend captive. She positioned her now exposed pussy right in front of Ruby’s face and placed one hand on Ruby’s pantie clad scalp. 

“If you think interrupting the most important meal of the day is a crime one can so easily repent from, than I got some news for you missy.” Nora said as she moved Ruby’s face closer to her crotch, “I got a little worked up watching you squirm under this table so until you please me you aren’t leaving that table, and that vibrator won’t be leaving your snatch.” Ruby looked up at her girlfriend with a pitiful frown and her best puppy dog stare. Nora gave the sad stare a dark chuckle and pressed a button on the device again, this time slightly turning up the intensity of the toy. Ruby let a whimper as she felt the toy’s vibration turn up. “And no begging, you do something to try to get out of that table or try to circumvent giving me an orgasm and I turn up the vibration understand?” Ruby nodded her head in agreement of the terms Nora set for her. “Well if you understand than get busy munching girl.” 

Wanting to get free of her table prison, and of the pleasure plaguing her pussy, Ruby decided to comply with Nora’s instructions. Ruby started by giving attention to her girlfriend’s inner thighs first before going in for the main course. She would place gentle and long kisses up and down her inner thigh, also making sure to lightly nibble on the flesh she had just kissed every now and again. She caressed her girlfriend’s outer thigh while her mouth was focused on the inner part of the girl’s supple thighs. Nora let out tiny gasps with every small nibble Ruby gave the table prison warden girl. Despite the vibration’s assaulting her still sensitive vagina, Ruby mustered up all the focus she could manage and divert them into making her girlfriend feel as amazing as possible.

“Ruby yesss~~” Nora said with a dreamy sigh. Sensing that the hammer-wielder was ready for her to move her attention, Ruby gave one last lick along the girl’s inner thigh before dipping her head down lower and placed a gentle kiss on Nora’s clit, earning a surprise yelp from the orange-haired girl. Ruby started off by giving the girl’s clit slow and subtle licks, she wasn’t looking to over load her girlfriend’s love button with pleasure but to slowly build up the pleasure until it exploded inside the hammer-wielder. It was getting hard for Ruby to focus on keeping things subtle and light with the vibrator still going off inside her, especially now that she was hit with another sudden wave of pleasure erupting throughout her whole body. She squeezed her eyes shut and dug her finger’s into her girlfriend’s thighs involuntarily. Nora let out a pleased howl as she felt her girlfriends nail’s dig into her skin, sending a small twang of pain into her pleasure riddled mind. “Fuck yes Ruby!!” Nora cried out. While she was scared that Nora wasn’t going to pleased with the sudden assault on her thighs, Ruby was glad that the girl seemed to get some kind of pleasure form the small pain she gave her, it was honestly shocking that Ruby had never tried to be a bit rougher with the girl during sex before but at least it was a fun fact to learn about Nora’s apparent love of a bit of pain. A fact Ruby would have to be sure to save for the future. 

Once she managed to rest control of her body back from her orgasm, Ruby resumed her subtle licking. After listening to her girlfriend’s breath’s and moans grow more and more erratic, Ruby decided to start focusing on the steps to pushing her girlfriend over the edge and by proxy freeing herself from her table timeout. Not wanting to leave her clit unattended once she retracted her tongue, Ruby moved her thumb to the hood of Nora’s clit and lightly pressed down on the nub and brushing across it with a side to side rhythm, earning another howl from the orange-haired girl. While Ruby was a little confused why none of the other people in there shared house had come up to check on the strange noises coming from her room, Ruby ultimately decided to be thankful that no one else would find her in such an embarrassing state, even though the idea of having an audience watch her in such a demeaning state please her girlfriend was a slightly enticing idea, not enough for Ruby to wish she was being watched by her friends and family members, but still a nice fantasy. 

While her thumb worked on the girl’s clit, Ruby inserted her tongue into the girl’s dripping vagina, earning a low moan from the girl as she felt the wet muscle penetrate her. Ruby moved her tongue in circular motions while inside the girl’s inner walls, making sure to touch every spot she could reach with her tongue. Nora’s tightened grip on her scalp and squeezing of her head between her thighs told the silver-eyed girl that she was enjoying every ounce of pleasure she was giving her. Ruby hummed a happy tune as she continued to work her tongue, making sure to lick past known spots that made the hammer-wielder quake. 

“Oh gods yes Ruby!! I’m so close please…GIVE ME MORE!!!” Nora cried out again. Deciding that it was finally time to give the girl what she wanted, Ruby gave the girl a hard lick over her g-spot and simultaneously gave her clit a hard press. Nora’s whole body locked up, she threw her head back and shot her legs into the air as she was sent into a deep pit of pleasure. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she let out another cry from the wave of electricity assaulting her nerves. Unfortunately for Ruby the orgasming girl was still holding the controller to the device in her hand when she reached the peak of her pleasure and managed to turn the intensity of the vibrations all the way up. Ruby let out a loud cry as the strong vibrations sent her into a quaking fit from the constant flow of orgasm she was going through. The table she was trapped under started to shake violently along with the orgasming girl as she thrashed about and nearly pierced the skin of her girlfriends thighs with how tightly she was griping them. Thankfully for her Nora had shoved the girl’s entire face into her crouch when she came so that the loud cry was muffled into the hammer-wielder’s crotch. Unfortunately that also meant that Nora didn’t hear her either, and even if she could she probably wouldn’t have noticed since she was too far gone into the haze of lust Ruby had sent her into.

After a few minutes of her thrashing about and grinding her girlfriend’s face into her pussy. Nora finally manged to come back down from her orgasmic high. She took a few heavy breaths before her senses started to come back from.

“Fuck, consider your crimes against the breakfast gods paid for Ruby. That was fantastic.” Nora said, still basking in the after glow of her orgasm to notice the noticeable buzzing coming from the toy still logged in her girlfriend. “Ruby?” Nora asked after a noticeable silence from her girlfriend. She strained to lift her head up from the floor to see what was going on with her girlfriend. She was greeted with a glossy crossed eyed stare from her girlfriend. It took a few seconds for the buzzing to register in Nora’s mind, but once it did she scrambled from her spot on the floor and over to her girlfriends backside, accidentally kicking her girlfriend in doing so. “Shit!! Sorry Ruby!!” Despite her apology, Ruby didn’t respond or acknowledge the kick at all. Nora yanked the high intensity ribbed vibrator from her girlfriends snatch and tossed it aside, the toy still buzzing loudly until she finally turned it off. She poked at her girlfriend’s lower cheeks. “Ruby…you aren’t dead right?” Still no response from the trapped girl. She looked over and breathed a sigh of relief once she saw that the girl’s naked chest was still rising and falling, indicating that the girl was still breathing. “Good, well..I guess I’ll pull you out of there now huh…yeah that sounds like a good idea.” Nora said, more talking to herself since her girlfriend was still unconscious. 

Nora grabbed the girl’s legs and managed to work the trapped girl out of her oak legged prison, Ruby’s unconscious state and her sweaty body only helping to allow the girl to slip out with ease. Unsure of what to do with the quaking girl now, Nora simply picked up the still unresponsive girl and made her way to Ruby’s bed. She tucked the fucked silly girl in bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “I guess I’ll let you sleep for now..” Nora looked back at the fluid covered spot where the two had there fun together. “After all I have my work cut out for me.” Nora shoulder’s slumped as she realized that she was going to have to clean this mess before she could resume her original plan of stuffing herself full of pancakes. She let out an annoyed sigh and made her way to the broken door, carefully opening it so as not to break it anymore than it already was. Once out of the room and into the hall, she carefully closed the door and turned to walk away so that she could gather the necessary materials to clean up when she came across her partner walking towards her. Nora hopped over and gave Ren an enthusiastic hug. She pulled back from the hug and gave her best friend a warm smile. “What’s up Ren?” 

“Well took it that you and Ruby were…finished after your last loud cry…” Ren said with a slight blush.” Nora scratched the back of her neck and gave a embarrassed chuckle. She wasn’t exactly being quiet, but to hear that she was so loud that she could be heard from downstairs was a bit embarrassing to hear. Ren coughed and continued his sentence, “I ca…made my way up here to tell you that you don’t need to worry about anyone else hearing the two of you. I managed to convince everyone to take on Yang in fist fight and for Qrow and Ozipin to be the referees. They left to go to a more open area before the noticeable screaming started.” Nora gave her savior a big hug and lifted him in the air. 

“Oh thank you so much Renny!! If Yang caught wind of what happened in that room she would have tried to rip my head off.” Nora said while still spinning lifting Ren into the air. Managing to get one arm free, Ren pat Nora on the head.

“It’s no problem..” Ren said in a strained voice, “…Now do you think you could put me down before my spine shatters.” Not wanting to break her best friend, Nora quickly compiled with her friends wishes. “Thank you, also don’t worry about the pancakes I’ll be sure to whip you up a fresh batch once your done cleaning up in there.” Ren said as he turned to walk back to the kitchen. Nora gave an enthusiastic fist pump and waved at the ninja cook before turning to off to gather the cleaning supplies.

“Thanks again Ren, you’re the best!!”


End file.
